A Rose By Another Name
by Luxuria De'Voire
Summary: Set mostly in the continent of Iria in the world of Erinn, the Giants and Elves have always been at war, but the youths of either clan are tired of this eternal rivalry. Romeo and Juliet based, but VERY different! First Fic, so don't kill me -Discontinued
1. Overture of a Fox

**A/N** - Well, this is my first fan fiction that I have posted on this site (actually on any site for that matter), but I wrote this story about two to three years ago, and I must apologize for the lack of grammatical skills and technical words in this work because of that. I had written two (almost three) chapters during that time, and apparently forgot about the whole story, but just yesterday I came across it again and have cleaned up a tad for . I guess I'll finish it after all, but I must admit, I haven't a clue how I am going to end this story, so I believe we'll just have to wait and see, yes?

Also, though this story is a "Romeo and Juliette" theme, the storyline will be _entirely_ different with the exception of two families feuding and the main character being named Romeo. Because of this very slight commonality, the story will not be put under "crossover", so please do not rave on about how this story should be under the crossover section.

(I'm almost done I promise) Unlike many authors, I do not write my stories to receive favorites and reviews alone; I write them for my own enjoyment and for the readers who read them. In other words, I will finish my stories with or without reviews, nonetheless. But, reviews are always welcome (positive or negative). I do love "critique" reviews, so don't feel like you can't be harsh on me...though I am a bit sensitive (I'll just have to toughen up!)

**Mia:** Good grief, will you _please_ just get to the story...?

**A/N:** *Sigh* I forgot introductions...This is Mia Modena here, who is my "Sassy" assistance, and Sa-

**Salem:** Hey! Salem Strongwill present! Making sure miss Lux here doesn't forget about her life at school plus the work it brings! :3

**A/N:** Aye, what would I do without you Salem, of course Mia (as stiff as she seems) keeps me writing everyday.

**Mia:** Hmph, of all people to assign me to, why'd the Academy have pick you?

**A/N: **Anyway, I do hope my readers can tolerate my amateur writing for the next few chapters, but the rest will be much more proper, I promise. Enjoy

_Chapter 1 _

_ PART I: Overture of a Fox_

From the mountains of Vales to the dunes of Filia, there was a war amongst the lands. This war was between two creatures of completely different kinds, looking nothing alike. They were different in everything: culture, clothing, looks, climate, and their own ways of life. These two clans fought and quarreled to show which was more dominant. They never seized this quarreling. There was no friend of either clan, since neither clan lived near. Both clans avoided each other at all costs. No one wanted peace with the other side, but many wanted the war to end. No one enjoyed this madness, but once again, they all hated the enemy. This war would have continued for millennia, if not for the youth of each clan…

XXX

I thought out loud for once, just thinking and talking about the most random of things. I gazed into the sky pondering about many things, but the one thing that stood out in my thoughts, was this:

"Love at first sight huh? Well, there's no such thing. Love is about two people having interests they have in common and sharing their affection more than they would with just anyone. If there were such thing as love at first sight, then I would have been in love by now."

There is no such thing as love at first sight. It's just not probable.

XXX

The trees swayed in the cold, blistering wind. The snow on the pine would fall from the bush-like branches every time another set of wind blew. The snow was white and glistened like diamonds crushed together. A Physis fox could be seen trotting through the light blizzard about a mile away from the village. The lights of lanterns lit up slightly, being protected by the special encasing around each one individually. Their light was a warming touch to the snow, but the cold ground refused to melt, for it was deep. A small amount of smoke could be seen rising out of each cabin, creating an even thicker wall of wind, as the smoke was added into the snow blowing from all sides. The sun began to droop way below the meniscus of the horizon, and an owl could be heard from far away.

This was a normal afternoon in Vales. Everyone was inside by now, for it was too cold to go out. It may sound unbearable to be living in these conditions, but many of this clan was accustomed to this weather. Everyone now was in the main hall, getting the night's meal. Ever since the war began, everyone was used to coming to the main hall for every meal except at noon, which could be eaten while at work. The adults of the village would go out and hunt for the meals of the day, and were to always return before sundown.  
Many of the young ones were restless, since their time of age was soon to come, when they would be able to hunt with the men. Their age was soon to turn eighteen, which they could not wait for. They weren't all born at the same time, but they were all around the same age. One of these boys was me, the heir to the Mont family. I was strong, handsome, intelligent, and kind, though sometimes a bit arrogant at times. The only thing different about me, was that I was a bit shorter than most of the others. I was about a tall human's height, but I was too about of age, along with my two friends Merc and Ben. They were ready to join me on my hunting routines, once they had followed the ceremony to do so, but they were a bit different from me. No matter, they were my closest friends.

The sun dipped more and was soon only a slit behind the mountain tops. A warg could be heard ululating in the valley of Lunae, while the winds blew roughly against its call. The fox from earlier ran quickly out of the wind, and jumped atop the roof of the main hall. It sat up there and looked up at the moon, chalked over by the white snow-filled winds. It stayed awhile until it then leapt off of the roof all the way to the snow covered ground. It fled into the darkness and could not be seen anymore.

The main hall became silent, and then rose with a few whispers. The leader of the clan, Krug, was a big burly Giant, who carried a large, burgundy hawk on his shoulder. The hawk and the Giant kept a serious stare at all times to show their leadership's pride. Krug would usually announce news to everyone before the meal began then would start the feast. This time, he would announce the upcoming festival. The Giant breathed in a large breath and spoke with a deep and stern voice,

"Alas–"

He paused for a few seconds then continued.

"There is a time when every young'n reaches an age. An age where they will learn the duties of adult hood, take on the responsibility of a family, and find the true meaning of what it means to be a Giant. We have waited for this moment and so have the youth, but now is the time where you all will no longer be children, but adult women and men. Tomorrow we will have the ceremony of the passing of age and then the festival of the Spring."

He looked around then grabbed a mug of beer that only the adult men could have. He raised it all the way above his head, causing the hawk on his shoulder to look at the glass overflowing with fizz.

"To the youths and their future!"

Everyone stood, while the men took their mugs and did the same as Krug.

"To the youths!"

They repeated and then they all ended it with an "oye!"

Everyone began to pull food of the main plates from the center of the long tables and chow down, but I was slow and didn't care much to eat. Merc was stuffing his face while Ben did the same. Merc was just a few months older than me, but acts older than he is. He is a total risk taker, but he was usually too interested in girls instead of anything else. He had never been with a girl though which was kind of pathetic to be honest. Despite this, he is very kind and always cheers me up if I need it.

Ben on the other hand, was more like me in a sort of distant way. He didn't care much for girls, but he could be a worrywart occasionally. He was smart and always looked out for me whenever I might do something wrong.

I started to poke at my food with my knife, and Merc, with his mouth full, looked over at me and somehow managed to speak,

"whash da madder?"

I could barely understand him with his mouth full, but he repeated himself again,

"Hey, Romeo!"

He almost sang my name when he spoke,

"You should be stuffing yourself right now. It's going to be a big day tomorrow and you'll need your strength for the trials too!"

He smiled at me with his eyes closed, but dropped the smile when I just barely looked at him.

"Romeo–"

I kept poking at my plate,

"Rooomeeeooo~"

He continued to sing my name, and now I was getting annoyed, yet found it quite funny.

"Yo! Rome-dog!"

I finally looked at him and chucked a piece of reindeer at him. It hit him on the eyes and he slowly wiped it off his face as I laughed uncontrollably.

"Romeo, Romeo, Romeo. We do not play like children anymore. We are adults! And I will address this situation like a respectable grown-up.

He grabbed a fish head and threw it at my face as I laughed. It smacked my cheek and I was knocked off of my chair. I looked at him and pointed at his face. I laughed again, this time harder. He looked at me confused, but felt his face. The fish head had spewed gooey pink stuff out of it when he had thrown it, and it had splattered all in his hair and on his nose.

He got an upset look on his face, but then laughed too. Ben was totally unaware of this and soon laughed at how idiotic we looked. Then more Giants looked at us and cried out laughing as well. Then Krug marched over to us. We stopped laughing when he stared down at us, since we were much smaller than he was. He looked at us sternly, along with his hawk. We continued to stare at the large Giant until something broke the tension. A piece of berry pie was on Krug's face! We all looked around to see who did it, and then we saw the hawk on his shoulder look away. It had a piece of the pie on its talons. The giant chief looked over slowly at the hawk. The hawk continued to look innocent, but then smile with its beak at the Giant's face. The Giant smiled to, then shoved a piece of pine bread onto the bird's beak, where it was stuck. The bird was startled but smiled still.

We all laughed at this rare sight and even Krug chuckled a little. I was excited and elated about tonight and tomorrow's ceremony. This was the perfect start to it as well. What I was unaware of was how much my life would change from this point on.

After the meal was finished, everyone went back to their cabins and prepared for the next day. I was a part of the cleaning duty tonight, so I had to clean up the meal and the mess I had made.

I cleaned with a few other people, including the youths who were not so noble and respectful. They were drop outs and always broke the rules. I didn't bother them too much, so they didn't bother me, but there was one of them that seemed to dislike me. I could never understand why, but he always messed with me. I wasn't a pushover, but I knew when to pick my battles.

The boy looked over at me and walked toward me projecting in a frippery-like tone,

"Well, well, if it isn't our good friend Romeo. You excited about tomorrow?"

I continued to mop the floor, scratching the pine branches across the floor as I mopped from side to side. He continued grinning malevolently at me but I didn't make eye contact,

"What's the matter, you scared? You know, you might not make it through the trials, and then what? What would the Monta think of you then?"

I stopped mopping and stood up tall, still looking away from him. He continued,

"What would they do, when they found out that their heir is a puny wuss?"

I turned around and gripped the boy's jacket by the collar and lifted it slightly up. I kept my cool but still answered in a stern voice,

"Knock it off Taurick."

He stopped smiling now having to look down at me over his collar. The other few boys behind him were now startled that I stepped that far over the line with Taurick. He grinned again and pushed my hands lightly off of his collar,

"Relax Romeo, you don't have to worry about a thing. Even if you do fail the trials and don't pass the ceremony, I will gladly protect the Monta's thrown and take good care of it."

I replied with a serious face,

"As if. All you would bring is chaos and an ugly face to the Monta."

He frowned at me, and as we both stared discontent, another elder Giant walked in and saw us. He walked up to us and pulled us both away,

"Quit it you two. Finish your work!"

I turned away, but my eyes still looked at his. Taurick didn't move but still grinned, then he looked down and closed his eyes. He walked out the hall leaving the brooms and mops on the floor, and leaving me alone with the elder.

The elder looked at the door they left out of, and then looked at me. I smiled at him and I told him I'd clean everything up. He looked at me with sympathy, but then smiled,

"You're a good lad. A perfect heir for the Monta."

I smiled at him in gratitude then he walked off to the back. He left out the back door, taking a bucket and some plates with him. I was left alone with only the lanterns for company. They were all lined up on each wall, eight on each side.

XXX

I swept and cleaned for a good time then I looked at the hall from the front. It looked good for just me doing it. I blew out each lantern then left out the front door. The snow hit me harder than I thought it would and the night had already submerged into a dark realm. I put my mittens on and was about to pull my hood over my head, but I then caught sight of the moon through the blizzard. It was big and shined brightly. It was as full as the berry pie Krug got smacked with, before it was destroyed. I smiled up to it as if it were a face brimming brightly then I looked out in the square. There were small lights omitting from the cabins around the circular snowy square, along with the large light post in the center of it all. It lit up more than any other lantern in the village.

I walked up to it in awe as the glass covering the flame collected snow along its edges from the winds. I was about five feet from it, and then a fox walked into the light. I couldn't see it too well at first, but I then saw its face in the dim light. It looked at me then ran up the pole of the post in a spiraling motion. It stood atop the light post and looked down at me. I stared at it with amusement and curiosity. I had never been this close to a Physis fox, nor seen one act like this. These foxes were usually timid and never got within fifty feet of anyone or anything.

I dug my hand into my pocket and pulled out some left over pine bread from the night meal and handed it to the fox lowly. I raised my hand up to its face and it didn't move nor fidget. It was completely calm, and when I opened my hand in front of its snout, it licked the food up slowly and daintily. It finished after a few mouthfuls and licked its lips afterwards.

I looked at it and smiled,

"Your different from your kind and you seem to like us Giants. Were you pushed away because of the way you acted?"

It stared at me and barked a small yap. I enjoyed this fox's curiosity and found it cute. I raised my hand higher and attempted to pet the fox's head. It lowered its head a bit, not sure what I was doing, but then I touched its head. It jutted its head away, but didn't look scared or uncertain. I pulled my hand back to my side,

"Heh, you're a nice creature. Farewell."

I turned towards the hills and walked away. The fox watched me leave and then sat on the post. I turned my head and watched as its face disappeared into the blizzard, still sitting on the post.

I continued to walk through the blizzard, holding my hood a bit to protect my face from the burning ice wind, using the light of the moon as my only lantern. I trudged through the deep snow, but kept at a quick pace so I wouldn't freeze in the cold. I could hear the wind howl past my face as I waddled quickly, but even though it sounded horrible, I felt at home.

I finally reached my home. It was a small cabin that sat on a separate hill from everyone else in the village, but was still close by. A single rectangular window could be seen on the front wall of the cabin, which had snow piled on its bottom frame. The cabin also had two large snow-covered pines placed beside it and the snow rose up about 2 feet around the edges of the cabin. The mountains of Vales could be seen not too far away and right behind the cabin was more forests that stretched far from the cabin.

I walked up to the door and grabbed its handle to push it open. I pushed hard, afraid that it was frozen shut. Then I shoved it with my shoulder and it opened. When it opened wide, a huge gush of snow-filled wind blew right inside. Snow covered some of the floor but could easily be brushed to the side. I walked in and slammed the door behind me, leaving myself in the dark. The only light was a small slither of moonlight pouring in from the back window that showed a field and a forest next to it.

I searched around in the darkness, looking for my lantern. I finally found it and poured a bit of oil on the tip of its wick. Then I looked for the ember stones. These stones could light anything with fuel on fire with only a spark from them.

I looked on my shelves, using my hands as my eyes, but was unsuccessful to find the jar of ember stones. I slightly flung my arms around frantically, since I was starting to get cold, and then remembered I had hid the stones. I turned around and walked over to the fire place and grabbed the jar from behind the fire pit. I had hid them there because many animals like to eat them, and that would not be a good day for me if that happened.

I pulled out two stones and then walked over to a spot on the floor where the moonlight streaked across. I grabbed my lantern and set it in front of me. I then scraped the two rocks against each other quickly for a moment, and then I got a spark. I aimed the rocks towards the lantern wick and scraped them again. The spark flew off and landed on the wick. It shot up in a small flame, but lit up quite a large area of the room. I walked over to the fire with my stones and did the same. The fire started up quickly and soon I had both a lantern and fire going.

I placed the two stones back in their jar, and then placed it on top of the fire place. I took my lantern and placed it on a shelf for lighting so I could get around easier. I moved quietly over to my wardrobe and changed into my warm clothes for the night. I neatly hung up my day clothes on a pole so they could dry off from the snow covering them.

I walked over to my ladder that led to the attic, where I slept. The ladder was not the most perfectly designed of its kind, but it was sturdy and looked nice anyway. I took off my boots beside it and grabbed my lantern. I tied my lantern to my pants, and then climbed up the ladder. The ladder wasn't too tall, so I didn't have to worry about falling. The ladder went through a small square hole that I could easily enter through, despite its size.

When I got to the attic, I couldn't stand too well, since the ceiling was low, but I crawled instead. I placed the lantern down near the wall, so I wouldn't accidently trip on it. there was a thin but long window that stretched across one side of the triangular ceiling. It was facing out towards the east, where the sun rose. This was not intentional, but it was still helpful for me getting up on time. My bed was on the floor and was made up of a layer of blankets filled with ostrich feathers, then it was topped with blankets to be slept under. There was one pillow, but it was large enough for two or three Giants. The blankets on top were blue and green colors, and were very thick. The bed was very comfortable, despite its first impression.

I crawled over to it and slipped under the top covers, at ease from everything else. I pulled the lantern a little closer and finally felt relieved from everything else. I turned over and felt something very soft beside me. I reached out to see what it was, when it made a quick noise. I jumped out of bed and hit my head on the ceiling as I did so. I snatched up the lantern, as I held my head with the other hand, and pushed it forward. I then saw a large clump of silver-white fur. A small head popped up out of it and I noticed it was the fox from earlier. I was still shaking, but then I felt the worried feeling leave my body. I breathed a sigh of relief, and sat the lantern down again. I rubbed my head and spoke to the fox, which was unaware of my frightened scene and continued to relax in my bed,

"Gosh, you just pop up out of nowhere don't you? But I guess it's ok if you stay the night. Just this once though!"

The fox barked in a happy sense and curled up again. I got back into the bed and pulled the covers over my shoulders, accidently covering the fox. It then squirmed out from under the blankets and curled up on the pillow instead. I smiled as I watched the fox sleep. It was a cute fox and didn't seem to be too much trouble.

I then turned over on my back and put my hands behind my head, for it still pounded slightly in pain. I stared up out of the window and looked up at the sky. The blizzard seemed to have subsided, so the stars were now visible. They were bright and twinkled occasionally, every once and a while one would flicker out and then would light back up. I spoke to myself,

"I wonder if there is something more to this life of mine that could be of more meaning. Right now, my life is the same over and over again, and there's something missing. I just don't know what. Hmm…"

I thought to myself and then something miraculous happened. Up in the starry sky, two small lights shot across the sky. One went one diagonal way, the other went the opposite. The two crossed paths, forming an "X" in the sky. Two shooting stars had crossed each other's path. They quickly disappeared though, and there was no sign left of the two. I looked up in awe, and then smiled,

"Star-crossed?"

I felt something inside of my chest just pop. Not so much an alarming pop, but a shattering feeling, as if something just broke away and was completely gone.

I continued to look up at the stars, and as I did so, I began to fall asleep. Soon, I closed my eyes unconsciously and fell asleep.

**A/N:** I do hope my readers enjoyed the pilot chapter

**Salem:** YAY!

**Mia:** T_T don't you have an essay to write?

**Salem:** Three actually!

**A/N: **Well, that's my cue. I'll update later this weekend


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I'm really sorry this is late, but the truth is I actually finished this chapter a long time ago. I just lost internet at my house :/

**Salem:** It's okay Lux, we understand, but I wasn't sure how Mia would react, so put her in a cookie jar

**Mia:** MPHPHMPHPMPH

**A/N:** Did you hear something?

**Mia:** MIAMODUMHOEGUHDMOSMOEHMMPPHHH

**Salem:** Nope! Were you saying something?

**A/N:** Ah, yes. Here is the second chapter to A Rose by Another Name. Only five more chapters until I have to start writing them (for realz) again, since these were written a while ago. Enjoy

_Chapter 2_

I finally reached the center of Vales and stood next to the lamp post from the night before. It was still lit, but its flame was flickering wildly; it was living off of the last of the oil in the lamp from the day before.

Stopping to observe the scenery, I took a deep breath and began to march towards the town when I was stopped by a high voice, "Hey, Romeo!" I turned around to see a jubilant Valkrie running up to me at full speed. I instinctively moved my arms out to stop the Giantess from ramming right into me, but instead she skidded to a halt spraying cold snow all over me.

"Dude, you need to stop getting up so damn early!" She gave me a playful smirk. Valkrie, or Val for short, was one of the Giantesses in my age group, but she sure could throw a punch! Her jet black hair flowed smoothly down her back with one strand kept on her front right shoulder. Her eyes were a vibrant dark blue, and her skin was more tan than most Giants, but it was a nice tone for her. She wore mostly dark navy blue, black, or dark grey colored fabrics, usually in a cute hoodie-style top and pant-like bottoms. She was stylish, but not too girly, which made her different from the rest, not that most Giantesses were girly because they were not! But who was I to judge what girly and non-girly really was, she was a good person, so I guess that's all that matters.

Val and I have been friends for a few years, but Merc and Ben have known her longer. Speaking of Merc and Ben, I wonder if they're even awake now––

"Hey, you awake?"

I was jerked back into reality by the sound of Val's feminine, yet tough voice, "Yeah, but I'm still in a daze. I didn't get much sleep last ni––what are you doing?" Val began petting the fox on my shoulder with a delighted look on her face, "It's so cute! Where'd you find him?" I smiled a bit, but I was still a bit fatigued, "It's a long story." Val immediately jumped up and put her hands on her hips, "Then let's skip it and get a running start down to the far-end hill!"

The last thing I saw was the bottom of Val's fluffy boots, which led to a lot of snow spraying onto me again. I sighed and began to race after her; the fox on my shoulder holding on for dear life.

XXX

Val had slowed down just a bit so I could catch up to her as we arrived at the hill, and I was glad she did because I was beginning to run out of my morning breath. Val waltzed casually up to the group of Giants and Giantesses who were all waiting around on the hill for the same reason we came, but of course two stood out the most.

"Valkrie!" said a flamboyant Merc, spreading his arms out like wings possibly intending a hug. "Hey, Merc..." Val replied in a clearly apathetic voice, passing him completely with a simple wave of the hand. Merc's mouth dropped to the ground.

"Ouch." I whispered, earning myself a good punch in the arm.

"Hey, Ben." Unlike with Merc, Val happily greeted Ben with an enthusiastic wave of the hand and a cute smile that played across her lips. Ben blushed lightly and replied with a simple "Hi." then scuttled over to both Merc and I. We both watched as Val went over to her girlfriends and greeted all of them; laughter following, while over at the boys end of the table Merc was just sulking and Ben was twiddling his fingers. I sighed, unsure of how pathetic the situation seemed versus how it really was, but I play punched both of the guys, "Guys, this is it! We can finally prove that we're ready to be adults!" Merc slowly turned his head towards me, "Dude, do we really have to _prove_ we're adults? I'm nineteen, Rome's eighteen, and, well, Ben's seventeen, but same difference!"

Romeo: "Merc, I'm seventeen, and you're eighteen."

Ben: "Merc, I'm seventeen AND I'm older than you..."

Merc: "Dude! You are so not!"

Ben: "Darn, thought I got you that time with being older (I am seventeen though...)"

Romeo: "Ben's got a girlfriend~"

Ben: "Wha-What?"

Merc: "My little Ben's finally all grown up!"

Romeo: "So sweet! So when's the wedding? I am invited right?"

Merc: "I know I am, you've got to have both a wedding singer and a wedding crasher!"

Fox: "Yap!"

Ben: "O_o" *sigh*

...*Ahem* the conversation went on for quite some time, until a snickering voice emitted from behind us, "Looks like someone's not ready to grow up and leave their childish conversations," Taurick spoke, a malevolent smirk creeping across his face. His minion-like friends closely tagged behind him, and an eruption of cold laughter followed with their leader's remark.

I turned my head, my face becoming very stern, but I decided it would be best not to engage in a pointless fight. Though I decided to pick and choose my battles wisely, Merc had other plans, "Better than having a face that looks like a babe's ass!"

That hit it off...

"Why you filthy scum bag!" Taurick retaliated with a vicious snarl, swinging his fist around, but Merc just dodged it and smiled with a silly grin.

This went on for a few more seconds, since sooner or later Taurick had to land one, and then Merc would start throwing the punches as well.

Finally, Krug came over and broke up the fight with ease, picking up each boy with a hand, "Settle you rat-buggens!" he said dropping them, "Head over to yur posts and get ready!"

After he left to inform the other Giants, I walked over to my post with Merc and Ben still glowering over the incident. I was angry, yeah, but I could just get him back with the test. The test: a hunt to see who can bring back the largest kill.

**A/N:** Sorry it's a bit short, but there is one ginormous chapter coming up. ISH HUGE! And I still wonder where I got the time to write something that big.

**Mia:** I helped with that.

**A/N:** *snif sniff* Mia. Why do you smell like chocolate and sugar? I thought you didn't like sweets?

**Mia:** I don't *sniffs self* it's just that SOMEBODY shoved me into a minute cookie jamofreufsoidhfsjnfkrnahs

**Salem:** *covers Mia's mouth* heheheheheeee~ Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this short and annoying chappy~

**Mia:** :C


End file.
